


Beyond Broken

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, BB dressed as L, BB is a fucking psycho, Emotional Manipulation, Fucked Up, Impersonation, Jeff Smokes, Jeff's language is trash, Kinda?, L is actually in the closet., M/M, Smoking, Stab-Cakes, Swearing, Technically rape, Where is L?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07





	

"You still never explained to me why you wanted to come to Los Angeles so badly." 

Jeff looked at L from over the rim of his sunglasses, arching a brow at the man who had been characteristically silent all day. Maybe not, characteristically, but it also wasn't unlike him to go days on end without saying anything. 

But he still answered when Jeff asked him something. Unlike now. 

"Are you just gonna ignore me all damn day again?" He huffed, sitting up and setting down his soda. L's silence had began to wane on him. He could understand the man's quiet nature, but he hated silence and did anything to fill it. 

Another moment of unbroken, immovable silence. 

Finally Jeff stood up and walked passed him briskly with a growl. 

"Fine, be that way, asshole. I dunno what I did to piss you off but two can play at this game." He stormed passed the Detective, taking care to slam the door of their hotel room behind him as he went. 

"Douchedick," He grumbled under his breath as he took to the darkened lobby and out. The doors stuck however and he had to force them open with a grunt. "Why the hell did he pick such a shitty hotel anyway? This is fucking California for Christ's sakes!" 

He rounded the building, coming to a stop in an alleyway as he fished out the box of Camel Lights from his pocket. Shaking one out, he lift the cigarette to his lips and flicked the lighter open. He inhaled a deep lungful when the paper burned, holding it for a second before exhaling. 

He knew it was a dirty habit and he would take L's bitching when it came. Right now he needed a damn smoke. 

Problem was he didn't even know what the hell had been L's problem as of late. Just last week they were flying high in Yokohama. Having a couple drinks.

When the hell did things turn sour?

_Gotta see just what's up with him._

Jeff stomped out his cigarette once he was done, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning.

He damn near ran into L when he did. Stumbling back, he grabbed onto the wall, hand over his heart and staring at the silent man.

"Fuckin' hell, man!" He barked. "What're you trying to do give me a heart attack? What's been with you lately?" He waited for an answer, glaring at L through the heavy curtain of the Detective's hair. When had it gotten so long? A tense moment went by but Jeff stood firm, fists clenched and jaw set tightly as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"You were smoking again."

"Yeah, because of you giving me the cold shoulder this past week."

L tilted his head, hair shifting and revealing one dark eye that stared back at Jeff. It must have been the trick of the lighting. How else would L's eyes look red?

"Are you gonna tell me what's up?" Jeff tried again. L made a noise in his throat as if he were thinking it over before shaking his head slowly. Jeff bristled in rage. 

"Really? So that's the game you wanna fuckin' play, huh? Fine!" Jeff shoved him back and stormed passed while calling over his shoulder. "Come find me when you yank that stick out your ass!" He yelps again when L grabs his wrist and twists his arm back around, using the leverage to push Woods up against the brick wall of their Motel.

He struggles.

"Let go of me, Asshat!" When the hell had L gotten so strong? He feels him press his elbow against his spine, a small pop following the pressure. He was--cracking his back? Jeff paused, turning his head and looking over his shoulder as L's head dropped, breath letting out in a sigh against his sweater.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. Jeff almost didn't hear him. "It's this case. These recent murders. I'm on edge."

The tension in Jeff's frame vanished, shoulders going lax and L's grip loosening once he saw Jeff wasn't going to be hostile anymore. Instead he turned to look at the older man with a bit of a frown.

"Why didn't you just say so? Instead you ignored me for a goddamn week and got me feeling like shit." 

"'m sorry."

If it weren't for his hair blocking his face, Jeff could have watched the bags under L's eyes darken every day they were in California. He felt terrible. His own dark marks were self made; products of a time when he wasn't of sound mind. L's were because he strained himself to make this world an okay place to live. He gently knocked against his shoulder while mumbling.

"Come on, Brainiac. Let's go back. I'll make some more coffee." He tugged on L's arm and the Detective fell into step beside him like old times. All the way up the stairs and back to their room.

Jeff turned to go and get the coffee started only for L to snag his elbow. He looked back at him and cocked a brow.

"Hey, what's-" The younger man let out a confused hum when L turned him back around. His free hand came up, fitting perfectly against his cheek and using it to pull him forward. The tension in Jeff's shoulders melted away, a soft noise coming from him as he tilted his head. It was slow. It wasn't their usual where one of them had their tongue down the other's throat. It was -- nice.

"I'm sorry," L said again when he pulled back. "Go to bed. You need it."

"So do you."

"I'll be fine.

The smallest hint of a smile briefly crossed his face as he pushed Jeff in the direction of the bed. Woods didn't seem to be in the mood to complain anymore and went without much effort.

How many times had he fallen asleep to the sound of L typing?

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He moved when he heard the gentle snores coming from under the duvet. He silently went to the closet, the one that faced the bed perfectly for what he had planned, and opened the door. He cracked a crooked grin to the man tied on the floor.

"Were you watching?" B cooed as he crouched down and moved aside long strands of raven hair. "I can see why you like him so much. At first I thought you were just being a Narcissist. But there's actually something between you two." He took the man's silence as his answer and snorted. "I see. If you weren't watching before... Then you definitely don't want to now."

B turned, leaving the door wide open with the knowledge that L would be unable to get out. He had tied the ropes too tight and had even gone as far as ductaping his hands together so he couldn't get the tape off his mouth. He made him watch as he pulled the blankets away from Jeff's sleeping and crawled up on the mattress. Jeff hardly stirred. Not until he was shook.

He grumbled and tried to curl back up, searching for the missing blanket and huffing when he couldn't find it.

"What the hell, man?" He reached for his sleeping mask only for B to snag his wrist and stop him.

"No," He whispered. "Keep it on." He guided Jeff's hand back to the bed, pressing down to show him that's where he wanted it to stay. He heard Jeff grumble something about being a hypocrite but didn't nothing having him elaborate. He nudged his shirt up, pulling it off and tossing it behind him. He would let L deduce what was happening with that. Then he was gently running his hands up the other murderer's sides, watching the way he shivered and how his skin broke out in goosebumps.

He leaned down over him and clamped his teeth on his nipple, earning him a loud gasp. B soothed any pain with a kiss, trailing more over Jeff's collar and neck, sucking on his Adams apple. He could taste the way Woods' heartbeat quickened under his tongue, caught how his hands curled into fists because he had been given the order to keep them on the bed. Beyond trailed one hand down his chest, lightly tracing the lines of his abdomen and naval, teasing along the edge of his briefs. He heard the catch in his breath.

"L-L." B looked over his shoulder for a moment and smirked at the sight. L was watching. Of course he was. He could practically see him shaking with fury. To see his plaything getting toyed with by another -- especially an _imposter_ \-- had to burn. He turned his attention back, leaning close to Jeff's ears and whispering, "Louder. 

His hand slid past Jeff's waistline, his hips coming off the bed with another gasp as B stroked his slowly hardening cock. "L!" It made the other grin wider. To hear him calling out for his lover, to think that _he_ was L when the real L was watching. Watching his property become tainted. Ruined. Touched so willingly by another.

"What do you want?" He asked, pausing his stroking and squeezing when Jeff didn't answer immediately. The killer whimpered in return, bucking into his hand. He swallowed hard and stuttered out, "P-Please.. L, please!"

"Please. What?" Another shudder ran through him, cock twitching in B's hand as Jeff relented.

"Please... fuck me."

B smirked wickedly as he pulled his hand away, tugging Jeff up and onto his knees. Facing the closet. Facing L. He fished a bottle of lube from his pocket, warm from his body heat, and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers. He would have rather been without it, make the boy suffer. But he had to be L. And L always prepped him. Always made sure he felt no unwarranted pain.

L **loved** his toy and took care of him.

Jeff's shoulders tensed at the first touch, quickly relaxing when B pushed his fingers into him. Slow and steady to work him open. Just like L would. He even crooked his fingers up and was rewarded with this little mewl and Jeff burying his face into the bed.

B caught sight of L again. He looked -- he didn't look mad. He almost looked like he was pitying. Pitying Jeff. For not knowing. For knowing it wasn't his fault that B was doing this to him. Jeff was the victim here.

He pulled his hand free and grabbed the boy a little harder than necessary after working his jeans open. He pulled him back just as he shoved forward. Jeff _screamed._ It was a sharp sound that cut through the room, most likely the neighbors heard it, and even L jumped. He tried to move, to -- to _console_ his precious toy. To make sure he wasn't broken. Beyond paid him no mind, licking his way up Jeff's spine as the younger wheezed under him. "Sorry," He mumbled in false apology, laying a kiss over one tense shoulder. "I -- got excited."

Jeff pulled air into his lungs quickly, slowly relaxing and giving a nod for L to continue.

Beyond kept his eyes on L the entire time, gauging his reaction to the way his little bitch was writhing under another. Was mewling and moaning like a heat-driven whore by another.

Watched him when Jeff came on his dick, and L's name on his breath.

_Watch him when Jeff was filled with another man's cum._

When it was done, he fixed his clothes and threw the blanket back over Jeff's sleeping body once more before strolling over to L and grabbing a fistful of his hair. He yanked, forcing L to look at him. There was a fury behind those charcoal eyes. A cry for revenge. But L would never blatantly try to get even. He couldn't.

"He's no longer just yours, Lawlipop," B sniggered, letting go of him and heading for the door. Jeff would find L. L would tell him what happened. And that was how they would be ruined. Because Jeff was no longer just L's now. He was L and **B's.** He was dirty now.

Perfect.


End file.
